


El desembarco de Normandia

by AlwaysEverlark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra hace que todo cambie: las cosas pequeñas dejan de tener importancia; las cosas que importan se magnifican; las propias necesidades se olvidan en beneficio de tu país y de aquellos que necesitan más; las profesiones se cambian; la amistad se convierte en romance... Y un trabajo que podía costarte la vida, en amor. Everlark en la Segunda Guerra Mundial</p>
            </blockquote>





	El desembarco de Normandia

La guerra hace que todo cambie: las cosas pequeñas dejan de tener importancia; las cosas que importan se magnifican; las propias necesidades se olvidan en beneficio de tu país y de aquellos que necesitan más; las profesiones se cambian; la amistad se convierte en romance... Y un trabajo que podía costarte la vida, en amor

Había llegado a Londres para trabajar en uno de los muchos hospitales que había distribuidos por la ciudad. No diré que la enfermería era mi pasión, pero en aquellos tiempos revueltos y crueles era una profesión que me hacía sentirme útil y reencontrarme con mi pasado.

Mi padre fue un soldado que perteneció al undécimo batallón de Chesire que luchó durante la primera guerra mundial en la batalla del Somme, una batalla que resultó definitiva en la victoria de la guerra contra los ejércitos de la triple Alianza. Allí fue herido y trasladado a un hospital de campaña donde una enfermera francesa cuidó de él día y noche hasta que recuperó la salud. Esa enfermera era mi madre.

Mi padre siempre comentaba lo horrible que eran la noches en los hospitales: los gritos de muchachos agonizando, el sonido no tan lejano de la batalla, el olor a sangre y muerte... Pero que todo eso se olvidaba cuando una amable enfermera te cogía la mano y te susurraba o te cantaba. Que ellas eran en muchos casos la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y que sin lugar a dudas mi madre era la razón de que él aún estuviera aquí.

La historia de mis padres no era tan distinta de tantas historias vividas en la guerra, ni era más romántica, pero sí había algo que la hacía única, y era que su amor fue brillante y constante desde el primer día hasta el último, que desafortunadamente fue, cuando yo tenía once años cuando mi padre murió en un accidente en las minas donde trabajaba.

En 1939 con las alarmas de guerra ya sonando en Gran Bretaña, yo decidí cursar enfermería. No por la parte romántica y vocacional, que es lo que movió a mi hermana Prim un par de años años después a estudiarlos, sino movida por la responsabilidad del pasado de mis padres y por una parte de deuda que mi familia tenía con el cuerpo de enfermeras.

Así que de pronto me vi trabajando en St. Bartholomews, cuando comenzaba el verano de 1942 y viviendo en un piso en un barrio cercano con tres compañeras de caracteres muy dispares.

Annie Cresta era tímida y callada, pero la mejor enfermera que conocía. Procedía de Irlanda y tenía los ojos del mismo color verde esmeralda que la isla. Ese rasgo físico lo compartía con su prometido, Finnick Odair, al que había conocido cuando llegó herido levemente al hospital donde trabajábamos. Finnick trabajaba en inteligencia y pasaba largas temporadas fuera de Londres.

Johanna Mason, posiblemente era la mujer más liberada sexualmente que conociera, morena con pelo corto y tremendamente sexy. No había noche que no tuviera en su cama a algún soldado, oficial o marido. Por desgracia mi habitación estaba junta a la suya y lo podía certificar. Pero si había algo que la definía era su honestidad y lealtad inquebrantable.

Madge Undersee era alta, rubia, elegante y tenía esa belleza distante de la aristocracia inglesa, pero pese a todo su dinero y su aura de gran dama era una chica reservada y generosa. Lo suficientemente generosa para estar jugándose la vida en Londres en vez de disfrutar de la seguridad de su mansión en una zona rural e interior del país donde no llegaban los bombardeos.

Mi rutina era siempre la misma: trabajar, hacer la compra y dormir lo máximo que pudiera. Con los bombardeos incrementándose ese verano, las pocas horas de sueño que podías conseguir se atesoraban como si fueran oro. La mayoría de las incursiones alemanas se producían por la noche y eran aterradoras, pero conforme los días pasaban una aprendía a vivir con esa espada sobre la cabeza, sabiendo que cada día era un regalo ya que podía ser el último. Todos los días vivíamos el último día de alguien en el hospital. Así que aunque ninguna excepto Johanna éramos muy dadas a las fiestas o bailes, cuando Finnick consiguió entradas para todas para una exclusiva fiesta de nochevieja, ninguna dijo que no.

Nuestro apartamento se convirtió por unas horas en una algarabía: pruebas de vestidos, rizadores, medias tendidas por todas partes para conseguir que se secaran. Y risas, muchas risas.

Yo llevaba un sencillo vestido negro con bordados blancos en el bajo del mismo y en las mangas. Me puse encima mi abrigo rojo algo descolorido y un bonete del mismo color que me había hecho mi hermana Prim como regalo las navidades pasadas. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando me paró Madge.

—Un momento, Katniss —me llamó mientras se acercaba —,te falta el último toque —Y sacando un pintalabios carmesí del bolso me pintó los labios—.Ahora ya estás, perfecta.

Por fin cogimos el autobús que nos llevaba hasta el centro, en nuestras cabezas sólo pensábamos en poder comer algo distinto a lo que habitualmente podíamos conseguir. Tal vez, incluso hubiera caviar.

—El caviar y el champán es una combinación exquisita —dijo Madge poniendo de relieve su carácter noble.

—Pues yo creo que está sobrevalorado —dijo Johanna y todas la miramos sorprendidas.

—¿Ah, sí? —La reto Madge con sonrisa divertida —.Y ¿cuál es, según tú extensa y dilatada experiencia, una exquisita combinación gastronómica?

—Oh bueno, según mi dilatada y extensa experiencia —dijo Johanna haciendo una pausa mientras se adelantaba a nosotras y se giraba para poder mirarnos a la tres —,no hay nada como unos huevos y una buena salchicha inglesa.

Las tres nos quedamos paradas antes de estallar en carcajadas, las manos agarrándonos las costillas. Annie incluso se tuvo que sentar en el bordillo tras perder el equilibrio.

—¡Johanna, eso es lo más vulgar y repugnante que he oído nunca! —le dijo Madge, aunque como no podía parar de reír mientras se lo decía, Johanna no se lo tomó ni como una reprimenda.

La noche empezaba bien, y prometía. En guerra, es necesario crear ilusiones y burbujas para seguir viviendo, y en ese momento una burbuja cubría Londres que se veía bulliciosa y segura, parecía que no hubiera nada que temer.

Llegamos cuando la fiesta ya estaba comenzada. Se oían risas y músicas, el ambiente estaba algo velado por la luz tenue y el humo de los cigarros. Se veían vestidos de todos los colores: dorados, azules índigo, rojos, amarillo chillones, naranja atardecer... De pronto lamenté mi discreto vestido negro.

Annie me cogió de la mano y me la apretó sintiendo mi desasosiego, tímida como era ella también, supongo que reconocía los síntomas y yo le devolví el apretón agradecida.

Madge y Joahanna se separaron un momento de nosotras pero volvieron enseguida con cuatro copas de vino blanco mientras cuchicheaban y reían.

—Aquí tenéis —nos dijo Madge mientras nos tendía las copas con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿De qué reíais? —preguntó Annie.

—Mirad a vuestras dos—dijo Johanna sin más explicaciones y con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Annie y yo desviamos la mirada hacia donde nos señalaba nuestra amiga, cuando vimos al otro lado de la habitación a un grupo de oficiales de aviación que no disimulaban que también nos estaban observando pero no presté mucha atención, estaba más interesada en la comida y en la bebida y sabía de sobra que los pilotos de la RAF estaban bastante pagados de sí mismos. Eran la elite del ejército británico y se jugaban la vida, literalmente, en cada incursión o ataque aéreo que evitaban. Pero aun así su carácter no me atraía especialmente. De forma que, como estaba diciendo, me concentre en unos estupendos canapés de salmón irlandés que tenía al lado. Ni siquiera antes de la guerra había probado el salmón.

—No lo puedo entender, Katniss —dijo Johanna sacándome de me ensoñación con voz airada.

—¿Cómo dices? —Le respondí sin tener ni idea de qué había hecho para enfadarla así.

—El oficial alto, moreno y sombrío no deja de mirarte —dijo Madge con una sonrisa — y aquí nuestra querida amiga Johanna había apostado por él como su conquista de esta noche.

—Como sí usted no le hubiera echado el ojo, Lady Undersee —replicó Johanna molesta —. Estupendo, lo que me faltaba, ahora viene hacía aquí. Más vale que aproveches la oportunidad Katniss, o me lo quedaré yo.

Justo en ese momento el oficial alto, moreno y sombrío, como le llamaban, llegó hasta nosotras y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez esa noche.

—¿Gale Hawthorne? —Exclamé sorprendida.

—Hola Catnip, cuanto tiempo —me dijo con calidez.

—¡Oh Dios mío! no te había reconocido ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—Más de diez, pero yo te habría reconocido aunque hubieran pasado veinte. Estás preciosa.

Me quedé mirándolo y no puedo evitar ruborizarme. Lo cierto es que él tampoco estaba mal. La última vez que le vi, él tenía quince años y yo trece.

Después de la muerte de nuestros padres Gale y yo nos hicimos inseparables, los dos como hermanos mayores nos considerábamos responsables de nuestras familias. Gale tenía dos hermanos pequeños: Rory y Vick y una madre, Hazelle, trabajadora y luchadora que no se dejó vencer por el duelo. Mi situación, sin embargo, fue distinta pues tuve que ocuparme de mi hermana y de mi madre ya que parte de ella murió el mismo día que mi padre, durante un par de años estuvo enferma, deprimida y apática y aunque poco a poco fue recuperándose nunca volvió a ser la misma, ni a sonreír de la misma manera.

Gale y yo nos apañamos: cazábamos en los bosques cercanos y vendíamos al carnicero, plantamos un huerto en el jardín trasero de mi madre para tener verduras frescas y pudimos comprar una cabra para poder preparar queso, aunque de esto último se ocupaba Prim.

El día que los Hawthorne se fueron de nuestro pequeño pueblecito en Derbyshire, fue un día amargo y triste pues perdía a mi mejor amigo y se me rompió el corazón de nuevo, pero para Hazelle y su familia era una gran oportunidad, ya que el trabajo que le habían ofrecido en Londres estaba bien pagado.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, noté un pellizco en el brazo.

—Katniss ¿No nos presentas? —dijo con voz juguetona Johanna.

—Sí, claro. Os presento a Gale Hawthorne… —pero antes que pudiera continuar Gale me interrumpió.

—Capitán Gale Hawthorne —dijo mientras se erguía y su cara se transformaba en otra que se diferenciaba mucho de la del chaval asustado y humilde que conocía.

—Gale y yo crecimos juntos —dije ignorando sus galones —Ellas son: Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason y Lady Madge Undersee, trabajan conmigo en el hospital y somos compañeras de piso.

Gale les besó la mano galantemente pero enseguida volvió su mirada hacia mí, una mirada gris que me resultaba familiar ya que era como la mía. Una mirada que me costaba desdeñar de lo intensa que era.

—Tal vez podríamos salir a hablar al balcón —me dijo mientras sonreía, porque sabía que a mí también me gustaba más estar al aire libre.

Me ofreció su brazo y lo cogí, sin embargo apenas habíamos dado unos pasos, Finnick me detuvo.

—Disculpa Katniss está aquí Plutarch Heavensbee, mi jefe, y te lo quería presentar.

—Por supuesto —dije, recordando que Finnick me había dicho que el señor Heavensbee trabajaba en la división francesa y que a veces necesitaban intérpretes —Lo siento, Gale. Tal vez nos podamos ver luego.

—Aquí estaré —contestó acariciándome el brazo.

Conforme nos alejamos unos metros, Finnick silbó.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestra arisca Kat, ya no es tan arisca.

—¡Cállate, Finnick! —le respondí molestá, pero mi respuesta solo hizo que se riera más.

Just as we were out of Gale's radar, Finnick whistled to make fun of me.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de un señor de mediana edad, regordete y rubio que sonreía apaciblemente.

—Plutarch, esta es Katniss Everdeen, os dejo para que habléis… aún no he visto a Annie en toda la noche —y sin más se fue. Finnick podía ser una molestia a veces, otras veces un seductor pero lo que siempre estaba presente en él era su devoción por su novia.

—Encantada, señor Heavensbee —dije educadamente.

—Finnick me ha dicho que es usted francesa…

—No, mi madre era francesa y he pasado allí algunas temporadas.

—Entonces ¿habla francés?

—Oui —dije sonriendo.

—¿Qué opina de lo que están haciendo los nazis en Francia?

—Tengo familia allí, señor Heavensbee, así que podrá entender que me parece muy serio.

—Naturalmente ¿Dónde está su familia ahora? si me permite preguntarlo.

—En el norte, en la zona ocupada, no hemos tenido noticias de ellos desde entonces.

—Sabe, necesitamos gente que hable francés, y que incluso se comporte como francesa. Si quiere ayudar a su país y a su familia… no dude en llamarme —dijo entregándome una tarjeta con sus datos de contacto.

En cuanto Plutarch se despidió, corrí para buscar a Gale, pero ya no lo encontré ni con sus amigos, ni donde lo había dejado. Así que compungida salí al balcón, hacía noche fría de diciembre, como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Hola otra vez —escuche una voz a mi espalda. Una voz que correspondía a Gale

—Hola —dije girándome —pensé que te habías ido.

—Te dije que te esperaría.

—No te vi, y pensé que te habrás marchado…con alguien —dije bajando la mirada.

—Katniss —dijo caminando los dos pasos que nos separaban y cogiéndome de la barbilla para poder verme los ojos —solo hay una persona con la que querría marcharme esta noche.

Mi cuerpo tembló, y en ese momento no supe distinguir si de frío o de deseo, pero Gale me abrazó contra él y me besó. Supongo que no pensé nada en ese momento, solo me dejé llevar por la sensación de sentirme bien, de sentirme viva… hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así y le devolví el beso con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento y gracias al coraje que me daba el vino.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —me dijo, a lo que solo pude contestar un sí con la cabeza.

A partir de ese momento nos convertimos en inseparables cada vez que Gale tenía un permiso, para lo que mi desesperación no era tan a menudo como me hubiera gustado, pero los momentos que teníamos los aprovechábamos al máximo. Apenas salíamos de mi habitación, nuestros encuentros se reducían a hacer el amor, a discutir y a hacer las paces. Los dos teníamos opiniones muy vehementes sobre Francia, sobre la guerra, sobre lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal.

Un día, sin embargo, la discusión acabó sin el sexo de reconciliación, y además ese día fue el último que lo vi…

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que puede ser que vaya a Francia? —le pregunté entusiasmada tras haber hablado con Plutarch y Finnick sobre la necesidad que tenían de correos en Europa continental.

—A Francia ¿para qué?

—No sé, no estoy segura… para ser correo o agente supongo.

—Eso es muy peligroso, Katniss —dijo mirándome muy serio.

—Tú eres piloto y eso también es muy peligroso —le dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

—Es distinto.

—¿En qué es distinto?

—Yo soy piloto porque es lo único que sé hacer, es lo único para lo que soy bueno y además es mi obligación con mi país.

—Este también es mi país —dije obcecada.

—Tú, ya sirves a tu país en el hospital… no es necesario que te hagas la valiente y te pongas en peligro. He perdido a muchísimas de mis amigos, Katniss, y no quiero perderte a ti también.

—Quiero ir a Francia y tú no eres mi madre, Gale. Tienes que dejarme decidir a mi.

—Tienes razón, no soy tu madre ni tu marido, y desde luego lo último no lo soy, no porque no te haya preguntado un par de veces si te quieres casar conmigo —me dijo chillando.

—Otra vez no, Gale. Ya lo hemos hablado, estamos en guerra y no quiero casarme ahora.

—Ese no es el problema, Katniss, yo podría esperarte. El problema es que no sabes si querrás casarte después.

—¡No sabemos qué quedará de este mundo después!

—¡Qué importa si nos queremos! Porque yo te quiero, Katniss ¿tú me quieres a mí?

—Gale, ya sabes lo que siento por ti —le dijo acercándome mientras intenté abrazarle, pero él se zafó con un movimiento brusco de mí.

—Eso no es suficiente, Katniss. Ya no —me contestó mientras cogía su ropa y empezaba a vestirse.

—¿Dónde vas? —Le pregunté preocupada —Hasta mañana no tienes que volver.

—Piensa que quieres hacer Katniss, y dímelo la próxima vez que nos veamos. Tengo permiso en cinco semanas. Hasta entonces, cuídate.

Sin más, Gale salió de mi habitación y mi vida cambió. En pocos días empecé mi entrenamiento como agente para infiltrarme en Francia. Un entrenamiento que implicaba desde comunicaciones de radio a estrategia, empleo de armas, conocimiento de la Francia actual o largas horas de pruebas físicas durísimas. Esto último era mi favorito ya que era cuando no pensaba. Habían pasado más de cinco semanas y no había sabido nada de Gale por lo que empezaba a preocuparme, pero nadie me decía nada.

La noche antes de que tuviera que irme a Francia a comenzar mi misión, recibí una llamada.

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —escuché una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí —dije.

—Soy el Teniente Thom Bryan, amigo de Gale —se me heló la sangre en ese momento porque sabía lo que significaba esa llamada.

—¿Ha muerto? —pregunté con temor.

—No, señorita, su avión fue derribado en Francia, pero algunos compañeros vieron su paracaídas abrirse. Esperamos que esté escondido, Gale es uno de los mejores.

—¿En qué zona? —pregunté

—No puedo decírselo.

—Por favor… —supliqué.

—Está bien, pero no le diga a nadie que se lo dije yo. En el norte, en algún sitio no muy lejos de Caen.

A la mañana siguiente despues de mentir a mis amigas me presenté en el cuartel ñ tuve que decirles que me volvía a casa para cuidar de mi madre enferma, pero antes de salir Johanna me paró y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Espero que puedas mentir mejor en francés, descerebrada - me dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa que indicaba que sabía donde me dirigía realmente.

Plutarch me estaba esperando y agradecí que fuera el y no un extraño el que me diera a conocer el alcance de la misión, de mi primera misión, en Francia. No pude evitar pensar que en el terreno, intentaría buscar a Gale, o conseguir información al menos. Era una razón más para ir...aunque no evitaba que estuviera nerviosa.

—Su nombre a partir de ahora es Catherine Aubert, bajo ningún concepto debe revelar su verdadero nombre, ni a su contacto ni a su tapadera —asentí con la cabeza confirmando que lo entendía para que siguiera —.Se lanzará en paracaídas en la zona francesa, cerca de la línea con la zona ocupada, allí le recogerán su contacto, Haymitch Abernathy, y el agente de la resistencia francesa que será su tapadera.

—Mi tapadera es... —Digo impaciente por saber de los detalles de la misión.

—El padre del agente tiene una panadería donde usted trabajará, en el norte de Francia en un pueblo llamado Giberville, cerca de Caen. Monsieur Mellark, así se llama, tiene planeado volver allí para ayudar a su padre con la panadería, tras la muerte de su madre. Usted irá con él, en calidad de su prometida. La panadería será el punto de contacto, allí le pasaran la información que tendrá que transmitirnos.

—¿Ha dicho prometida? —Pregunté incómoda. Las relaciones y ser afectuosa en público no eran lo mío.

—¿Algún problema?

—Hmmm, no.

—Está bien, allí le darán el resto de los datos. Ahora por último, el capitán Boggs le dará su equipaje, todo está comprado o hecho en Francia. Esperamos que si la cogen no dé más nombres que el suyo, recuerde que tiene una cápsula de cianuro por si la necesitara cosida en su abrigo. Y una cosa más ,Katniss —dijo Plutarch con solemnidad —, no pida café con leche, hace un año que no lo sirven.

En cuanto empezó a anochecer, me llevaron hasta el aeródromo.

—Buena suerte... Catherine —Me dijo a modo de despedida Plutarch.

El vuelo fue más tranquilo de lo esperado, y me concentré en repasar toda la técnica del salto, cuando llegó el momento, respiré hondo y salté al vacío. Fue un salto a baja altura, el paracaídas en esos casos se abría desde el propio avión, enseguida vi las luces, pero aunque intenté guiarme hacia allí el viento era demasiado fuerte y no lo pude controlar. Sentí como me desviaba del punto de aterrizaje y observé como me acercaba peligrosamente a una zona densamente arbolada. De pronto choqué contra un árbol y otro y otro más hasta que una punzada de dolor en la cabeza me dejó inconsciente.

Por lo que me contaron luego apenas fueron unos minutos, pero cuando desperté, alguien me había liberado del casco y me acariciaba el pelo mientras pronunciaba mi nombre... No, no mi nombre sino Catherine.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver, a la luz de la luna, unos ojos tan azules que parecían irreales y una voz profunda y melodica que me dijo:

—Me llamo Peeta Mellark. Bienvenida a Francia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que os guste, el próximo capítulo es en Francia, lleno de épica, romance , nazis y mucho Everlark!


End file.
